1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technique for transferring a profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike conventional removable cards, such as a subscriber identifier module (SIM) card, a universal subscriber identifier module (USIM) card, and a universal IC card (UICC), an embedded universal IC card (eUICC) or an embedded subscriber identifier module (eSIM) is mounted in an electronic device in the form of a chip when the electronic device is manufactured, and thus the eUICC or eSIM may not be removed by a user. The eUICC or the eSIM may download a profile in an over the air (OTA) manner to allow a user to change an operator. One eUICC or eSIM is capable of supporting a plurality of profiles.
Like the conventional removable SIM card, the eUICC is capable of transferring a profile, which is currently used on an electronic device, to another electronic device. To transfer a profile, a target electronic device to which the profile is to be transferred must be previously connected to a server, which transfers the profile, through Wi-Fi or a cellular network. Accordingly, a method for transferring a profile between electronic devices safely and conveniently is required.